bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 4
}} Super Bomberman 4 (スーパーボンバーマン4, Sūpābonbāman 4, in Japan) is the fourth game in the ''Super Bomberman'' series. This game was released in 1996, exclusively in Japan. It was the first Super Bomberman game to not see a Western release, perhaps due to the impending launch of the Nintendo 64. Story Bagura's brain escaped the explosion of his Battleship in Super Bomberman 3, and has summoned the Four Bomber Kings and Bomber Great to get revenge on White and Black Bomberman. The two heroes are sent hurtling back in time, along with some other Bombermen, to fight through different eras and ultimately face Bagura... Normal Game In the Normal Game, the player must defeat all of the enemies on the map in order to open the Exit portal to the next stage. Up to two players can play co-operatively. Stages *Stage 1: Primeval Era *Stage 2: Edo Era *Stage 3: Modern Era *Stage 4: Super Future *Stage 5: Hyperspace Many Bonus Stage Entrances appear in each stage, which lead to different Bonus Stages. For a list of all of the Bonus Stages in this game, see the List of Bonus Stages in Super Bomberman 4. Battle Game Up to 5 players can compete in the Battle Game. Modes *'Battle Royale Mode' (バトルロワイヤルモード, Batorurowaiyarumōdo) - The standard Battle Game. Either a Single or Tag Match can be played. In the Tag Match, players are split into two teams. *'Champion Mode' (チャンピオンモード, Chanpionmōdo) - In this mode, one to two players may participate cooperatively against each the computer in five matches. Each match is played against one of the Four Bomber Kings or Bomber Great in sequence. Three rounds wins a match; if the player(s) lose a match then the game is over. The Battle Stage is Numb Bomb, and at all players begin with the following powerups:Super Bomberman 4 manual, pg. 21 **6 Speed **8 Fire **5 Bomb **Push **Punch **Kick **Power Glove *'Maniac Mode' (マニアックモード, Maniakkumōdo) - In this mode, the player is able to set the number of items (up to 60) that appear in the match, as well as the number of occurrences of each individual item, and the starting HP for each player can be set as well (one to five HP max). In this way, a handicap can be set for more experienced players so that novice players may have a chance. Only the Single Match may be played in this mode, and the first Battle Stage (Usual) is the only one that is available. Special Options *Sudden Death *Bad Bomber *Dash Bomber The Four Bomber Kings Summoned by Bagura, this quintet of evildoers are all playable in the Battle Game. Each one has a special ability that can be activated by holding the B button and pressing a direction on the D pad. *Bomber Great *Bazooka Bomber *Jet Bomber *Lady Bomber *Hammer Bomber Stages *Stage 1: Usual *Stage 2: Noronoro Byun *Stage 3: Rolling Sugedama *Stage 4: Push and Fall *Stage 5: Numb Bomb *Stage 6: Surprise Floor *Stage 7: Hidden Bomb *Stage 8: Spinning Slot *Stage 9: Seesaw *Stage 10: Narikiri Cosplay *Stage 11: Trolley Rascal *Stage 12: Hatahatatoritori Items The player reveals items by destroying soft blocks. Some items are only available in the Normal Game or the Battle Game. *Fire *Bomb Up *Speed Up *Remote Control *Bomb Pass *Invincible Suit *Geta *Egg *Pierce Bomb *Block Pass *Bomb Kick *Punch *Push *Full Fire *Power Glove *Heart *1 Up *Bonus Item *Time *Select Item *Cosplay *Skull Skull Effects Skulls appear only in the Battle Game. When picked up, a skull gives the player a negative status effect. The negative status can be removed by either passing it to another player (by walking into him/her) or by picking up another item. The possible diseases are as follows:Super Bomberman 4 manual, pg. 29 *'Fast Runner Disease' (俊足病): The player moves at maximum speed. *'Slow-Footed Disease' (鈍足病): The player moves very slowly. *'Diarrhea' (下痢): The player drops bombs against his/her will. *'Inability Disease' (不能病): The player cannot drop bombs. *'Lowest Disease' (最低病): The player's explosions have minimum range. *'No Stop Disease' (止まれん病): The player cannot stop moving. *'Reverse Disease' (リーバス病): The player's directional inputs on the controller are reversed. *'Hasty Disease' (せっかち病): The player's bombs explode faster. *'Leisure Disease' (のんびり病): The player's bombs take longer to explode. *'Invisibility' (スケスケ病): The player disappears from the screen a number of times. *'Hiccup Disease' (しゃっくり病): The player drops random items at regular intervals. *'Change Disease' (チェンジ病): The cursed player switches position with a random player. Rideable Enemies During the game, Bomberman can find two different types of Eggs, biological or mechanical, which contain rideable enemies. Bomberman can have up to two stock eggs with him, but can only carry one type of egg at a time. Organic Creatures *Triceradops: Pierce Bomb. *Angora: Wall Pass. *Swim: Moves straight ahead at high speeds. *Haguhagu: Destroys all soft blocks. *Crazy Balloon: Bomb Pass. *Bobo: Full Fire. Mechanical Creatures *Dogun Jr.: Kick. *Ponpon: Boxing Glove. *Daruman: Increases speed to the maximum. *Dancing Clown: Stuns enemies with its music note projectile. *Bomb Tank: Decreases speed of enemies with sticky bullets. *Gamefurai: Kamikaze attack. *Pakkunga: Line Bomb. Secrets There are several secrets in the game, most of which can be accessed with passwords.Super Bomberman 4 Hudson Official Guidebook, pg. 107-110 *'Battle Group 2' **Password: 4622 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the second group. *'Battle Group 3' **Password: 0520 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the third group. *'Battle Group 4' **Password: 0903 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the fourth group. *'Battle Stages 11 and 12' **Access: While on the title screen, press the X button repeatedly for 6 seconds until a sound is heard. The guidebook suggests the use of a Hudson Soft Super Joy Card controller, with the speed setting for the X button set to the second (middle) position. **Effect: Battle Stages 11 and 12 are unlocked. However, entering any of the Battle Group passwords will lock these stages again. *'Hyper Bomber' **Password: 5656 **Effect: Hammer Bomber, Jet Bomber, and Bomber Great will no longer suffer from negative effects after utilizing their special abilities. *'More Variety of Vehicles' **Password: 0164 **Effect: The seven rideable enemies that are normally unavailable in the Battle Game will now randomly appear in Eggs. *'Golden Bomber' **Password: 7777 **Effect: In the Battle Game, the winning player will become golden in appearance during the next round. Soundtrack The soundtrack for this game was composed by Jun Chikuma; much of the music was reused from Bomberman (TG-16), Bomberman '93, Bomberman '94, and Super Bomberman 3. Staff The Super Bomberman 4 staff Fan Translation In December 2009, a full English translation patch was unofficially released by fans. http://www.romhacking.net/translations/1450/ Other Bomberman games that have received completed fan translations are Bomberman Wars ''and ''Bomberman 64 (2001). External links *Super Bomberman 4 at Ragey´s Website Gallery Cover Art SB4.jpg|Cover Art Super Bomberman 4 Logo.gif|Logo References de:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 4